Ein Weihnachtstraum
by Robin Knight
Summary: Ein trauriger, aber süßer und niedlicher Weihnachts-one-shot!, Time period: Between KH CoM and KH II Hints of SoRiku and slight struggle between Riku and DiZ, cause Riku can t understand that DiZ wants to help him and Sora. But Naminé is there to arbitr


**Ein Weihnachtstraum**

I'm dreaming tonight,  
of a place I love,  
even more than I usually do.  
And although I know,  
it's a long road back,  
I promise you:

I'll be home for Christmas.  
You can count on me.  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
and presents under the tree.  
Christmas Eve will find me,  
where the love-light gleams.  
I'll be home for Christmas,  
if only in my dreams.

Riku stand vor dem Gefäß in dem Sora schlief um seine Erinnerungen wieder zu erlangen und strich sanft über die durchsichtige Scheibe. Seufzend kniete er sich hin und flüsterte: „Es tut mir leid, Sora. Es ist alles meine Schuld". „Riku?", fragte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm. Der Silberhaarige stand auf, drehte sich um und sah DiZ vor sich stehen. „Was willst du?", fragte er die teils komplett vermummte Gestalt. „Bist du einsam?", fragte DiZ höhnisch. „Heute ist Weihnachten"., wechselte Riku das Thema und DiZ sah ihn fragend an, bevor er antwortete: „Ich weiß". „Dann weißt du auch, wie ich mich fühle"., gab der Silberhaarige schnippisch zurück.

„Wenn du etwas freundlicher wärst, würde vielleicht jemand Mitleid mit dir haben und dir deinen größten Wunsch erfüllen"., erklärte DiZ böse lächelnd. „Warum sollte ich zu dir freundlich sein, nachdem was du … Sora angetan hast?" DiZ lachte leise: „Ich? Bist du es nicht gewesen, der die Tür zur Dunkelheit geöffnet hat?" Riku sah beschämt zu Boden und antwortete: „Das habe ich und es tut mir leid". Danach sah er wieder DiZ an und ergänzte: „Aber das …". Riku deutete auf das gläserne Gefäß in dem Sora schlief und sprach weiter: „... hast du ihm angetan!" DiZ lachte erneut kurz auf und sagte: „Dummes Kind! Sora schläft nur in diesem gläsernen ‚Gefängnis' damit er alle seine Erinnerungen wieder erlangt. So gesehen helfe ich ihm und tue ihm nichts an". Riku zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging zur Tür um den Raum zu verlassen.

Als er die Tür öffnen wollte, rief ihn DiZ zurück: „Riku, warte!" „Was?", knurrte er und DiZ seufzte: „Wenn du Weihnachten mit Sora verbringen könntest, würdest du mich freundlicher behandeln?" „Wie soll das möglich sein? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass sein Schlaf ein Jahr dauert und das hat erst vor ein paar Wochen begonnen". „Zu Weihnachten ist vieles möglich. Du musst nur daran glauben". Der Silberhaarige lachte kurz auf, murrte: „Gute Nacht, DiZ"., und verließ das Zimmer. „Gute Nacht, Riku. Vielleicht erfüllt sich dein Wunsch in deinen Träumen"., sagte DiZ, kontrollierte noch einmal kurz die Monitore an Sora´s Glasgefäß und verließ dann ebenfalls den Raum um mit Naminé zu sprechen.

Wenige Stunden später in Riku´s Zimmer:

Riku schlief tief und fest, als Naminé und DiZ sein Zimmer betraten. DiZ nickte Naminé zu und das blonde schüchterne Mädchen ging zum Bett des Silberhaarigen, legte sanft eine Hand auf dessen Schulter und flüsterte: „Frohe Weihnachten, Riku!" Danach flüsterte sie leise einen Zauberspruch und verließ wenige Sekunden später mit DiZ das Zimmer des Silberhaarigen. „Bist du sicher, dass das funktioniert?", fragte DiZ neugierig und Naminé antwortete: „Ja, wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden". „Danke, Naminé"., sagte DiZ und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Ganges in dem riesigen Herrenhaus.

_Riku's Traum:_

Der Silberhaarige stieg gähnend die Treppen von seinem Zimmer hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, durchquerte es ohne es eines Blickes zu würdigen und wollte gerade die Küche betreten, als er von einem brünetten Energiebündel angegriffen und zu Boden geworfen wurde. „Sora!?! Was – was machst du … in meiner Küche?", fragte er und setzte sich auf. Schmollend antwortete Sora: „Ich musste doch noch Kekse backen". „Kekse? Wofür brauchst du Kekse?", fragte Riku verwirrt. „Sag´ mal schläfst du noch!?! Es ist Weihnachten, da braucht man Kekse und Weihnachtsschmuck und einen Weihnachtsbaum und …". „Sora?", unterbrach ihn Riku lächelnd. „Ja?" „Ich weiß, was man für Weihnachten braucht, aber weshalb bist du bei mir und nicht zu Hause bei deinen Eltern?" Der Brünette schüttelte den Kopf und schmollte weiter: „Weil mich deine Eltern gebeten haben, dir bei den Vorbereitungen für die Weihnachtsparty heute Abend zu helfen?" „Oh. Das habe ich irgendwie vergessen"., antwortete der Silberhaarige errötend und Sora lächelte: „Das kommt davon wenn man ein Jahr älter ist". „Hey!", rief Riku und stupste den Brünetten liebevoll in die Rippen. Wenige Sekunden später lagen sich beide lachend und balgend in den Armen.

Einige Stunden später:

Die Party war in vollem Gange, die Eltern saßen bei Kaffee und Kuchen zusammen und unterhielten sich darüber wie schön das Fest dieses Jahr wieder war, während die Kinder voller Ungeduld darauf warteten endlich die Geschenke auspacken zu dürfen. Riku und Sora standen vor dem Weihnachtsbaum und alberten herum. Kairi, Wakka, Selphie und Tidus standen etwas abseits und schlossen Wetten ab, wer von den beiden zuerst bemerken würde, dass sie unter einem Mistelzweig standen und die beiden Mädchen quietschten vergnügt auf, als sie Riku zu Sora sagen hörten: „Du weißt, dass wir unter dem Mistelzweig stehen?"

Der Brünette sah seinen Freund lächelnd an, bevor er errötend bemerkte: „Ist das schlimm?" „Nur wenn du etwas dagegen hast, dass dein bester Freund dich gleich küssen wird"., antwortete der Silberhaarige lachend. Sora errötete und stotterte: „Be – bevor du das tust soll – solltest du … etwas wissen". „Was denn?", fragte Riku nun neugierig geworden. „Ich – ich – ich liebe dich". „Sora?" „Hmmm?" „Ich – ich liebe dich auch"., antwortete der Silberhaarige und fügte leise hinzu: „Versprich mir, dass du dich daran erinnerst, wenn du wieder aufwachst". Der Brünette sah ihn verwirrt an: „Aufwachen? Riku, ich schlafe nicht. Warum soll ich dann aufwachen?" „Ach, Sora!", rief der Silberhaarige weinend, küsste Sora und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich.

_Riku´s Traum Ende_

Riku erwachte tränenüberströmt und stand auf. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein Traum in dem er mit Sora und seinen Freunden Weihnachten feierte und der Brünette ihm sagte, dass er ihn liebte. Der Silberhaarige zog sich seinen Morgenmantel über und verließ sein Zimmer um kurz darauf das Zimmer zu betreten in dem Sora in seinem ‚Glasgefängnis' schlief. Riku strich sanft über die Glasscheibe die ihn von seinem Liebsten trennte, kniete sich hin und flüsterte: „Ich hoffe, du hattest gerade eben denselben Traum und du erinnerst dich daran, wenn du aufwachst". Dann nahm er ein Stück Papier aus der Tasche seines Morgenmantels und legte es vor der Glasvitrine auf den Boden. „Frohe Weihnachten, Sora!", flüsterte er und küsste die Glasscheibe. Auf dem Papier war ein Weihnachtsbaum zu sehen, der hell erleuchtet war und davor standen küssend Riku und Sora und daneben stand in Riku´s schönster Handschrift ‚Wenn du aufwachst, wird dieser Traum wahr' geschrieben, zusammen mit einem ineinander verschlungenen Herz in dem die Initialen ‚R + S' standen.

Der Silberhaarige stand auf, ging zur Tür und bevor er sie öffnete und das Zimmer verließ, drehte er sich um und sagte in den Raum: „Danke, Naminé. Frohe Weihnachten".


End file.
